womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Nadine Kleinert
Nadine Kleinert , married Schmitt (since late 1999) ( Magdeburg , October 20 1975 ) is a German athlete , who specializes in the shot put . Her biggest success is the achievement of a gold medal at the European Championships (2012). Additionally, she won Olympic silver (2004) and two silver medals at the world championships (1999, 2001). Content [ hide ] *1 Biography *2 Titles *3 Personal bests *4 Honours **4.1 Shot Put Biography [ edit ] Nadine Kleinert began her international career with a twelfth place at the Junior World Championships in 1992. At the European Championships for juniors in 1993 she won a silver medal at the World Junior Championships and 1994 bronze. On her first World Championships for seniors in 1997, she was seventh. Nadine Kleinert rose in 2000 for the first time at the Sydney Olympics ) and an eighth. After a seventeenth place in the World Championships in Paris in 2003, she started in 2004, the Olympic season with a bronze medal at the world indoor championships . At the 2004 Olympics in Athens Kleinert won a bronze medal, which she improved her PR of 19.23 m to 19.55. Then a few days later revealed that the winner Irina Korschanenko dopinghad used, they still got the silver medal. At the 2007 World Championships in Osaka she won a bronze medal with 19.77. On 12 October 2007 she announced to want to switch to the boxing . Her trainer would Torsten Schmitzbe. At the 2008 Olympics in Beijing , they had to settle for seventh place. In 2009 she improved in the World Championships in Berlin, her personal best to 20.20. With this, she won a silver medal behind New Zealand Valerie Vili , who is 22 cm, and nudged her world's extended. At the 2012 Summer Olympics in London , she was with 18,36 m eliminated in the qualifying round. Titles [ Edit ] *European Champion Shot Put - 2012 *German shot put champion - 1998, 2000, 2001, 2005, 2008, 2010, 2012 *German indoor shot put champion - 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2004, 2010, 2012 *European champion U23 - 1997 Personal records [ Edit ] ;Outdoor ;Indoor Honours [ edit ] Shot Put [ Edit ] ;Championships *1992: 12th UWC - 14,10 m *1993: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean Youth Championships - 17.07m *1994: 6th UWC - 16,70 m *1997: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEK <23 yrs - 18,27 m *1997: 7th World - 18.42 m *1998: 6th World - 17,60 m *1999: 5th World Indoor - 18.51 m *1999: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgA European Cup - 18,47 m *1999 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgMilitary World Games - 19,12 m *1999 World Cup - 19,61 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *1999 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGrand Prix Final - 19,16 m *2000 http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgEuropean indoor - 19,23 m *2000: 8th OS - 19,23 m *2001: 4th World Indoor - 18,87 m *2001: World Cup - 19,86 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2001: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Cup - 19,30 m *2002: 6th Euro - 18,68 m *2003: 7th World - 18.48 m *2003: 6th World Athletics Final - 18,15 m *2004: World Indoor - 19,05 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgEuropean Indoorcup - 18,38 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEuropean Winter Cup - 18,17 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgOS - 19,55 m *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgA European Cup - 18,44 m *2004: 4th World Athletics Final - 17,97 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgA European Cup - 18,89 m *2005: 5th World - 19,07 m *2005: 6th World Athletics Final - 18,46 m *2006: World Indoor - 19,64 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2006: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgEuropean Winter Cup - 18,30 m *2006: 6th Euro - 18,47 m *2006: 6th World Athletics Final - 18,18 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 19,77 m *2007: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svgWorld Athletics Final - 19,36 m *2008: 7th OS - 19,01 m *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgWorld Cup - 20,20 m *2010: 5th World Indoor - 19.34 m *2010: 7th European Championships - 18,94 m *2011: 8th World - 19.26 m *2012: 5th World Indoor Championships - 1929 m *2012: European Winter Cup - 19,12 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgGerman camp. - 19,18 m *2012: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgEK - 19,18 m *2012: 8th in jellyfish. OS - 18,36 m ;Golden League podium *1999 ISTAF - 19,02 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2004: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svgISTAF - 18,52 m *2005: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgISTAF - 19,19 m *2009: http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Gouden_medaille.svgISTAF - 19,39 m ;Diamond League podium *2010: British Grand Prix - 19,01 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2011: Aviva London Grand Prix - 19,06 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2012: Qatar Athletic Super Grand Prix - 19.67 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg *2013: Bislett Games - 18,17 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Zilveren_medaille.svg *2013: Meeting Areva - 17,95 mhttp://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Bronzen_medaille.svg Category:1975 births